carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Forbidden Rule
'Forbidden Rule '''is the eight series of Chapter IX and features Camaro and Regera's seventh tower mission. Objectives * Disconnect the turbine connected regardless if the other fails. * Kill/Execute the defender without alarming the Hyundai. * Deploy the signal amplifier if the first tower assignee failed. Rules * Stick together. * Do not let the defender alarms the Hyundai securities but if the other defender made, destroy the tower immediately. * Keep in mind to stay on the instruction given. Trivia & Discussions * This series features Regera's true identity and also her life as a widow. * Last appearance of Vorg. (''Flashback) * Regera was traumatized from anything related to race after the death of his wife, Agera who was been killed accidentally during the race. * Another unexpected kissing scene featured in this series. * Regera's attitude slightly changed after her enclosure to Camaro. * A gunshot heard by Camaro & Regera was BT-50's death meaning their mission interval time was the same. * With Camaro's forbidden actions, Seventh tower mission was failed. * X-Cent successfully defended the tower without harm after Camaro & Regera got arrested. * It was confirmed that R. Tank survived against the unknown strangers. (strangers will be revealed in the last series of Chapter IX) Plot (With the annoyment given, Regera faces the mission that might think that she can forbid some things as Camaro will be her partner) Synopsis Before being called out by Aventador, A widowed Regera is suiting up for another day for being a worker in Koenig-Lab. She was supposed to be given a task to examine all the test results but instead, a help from Aventador was received. When moving out, Camaro shows up beside and informs that he got also notified with the same thing. Regera seems unhappy when meeting a Chevy again as she felt that it is gonna be a race. Being wondered, Camaro comforts Regera to remind that no more race will be happening again as he informs that it was an undercover mission-like. "That seems to be a nonsense thingy but promise me that no more sh-t race,' ''Regera says to Camaro before she teamed up as her partner. Arriving at the place, Regera looks up and feels that she's not happy to be with this mission as she still thinking that Aventador called them for this nonsense undercover mission-like. Back at the present, Camaro's knives are slowly shown until it Regera appears beside as they are now heading towards the designated tower. With the trust given by Camaro, Regera asks a favor to be more informative when initiating as she needs some time intervals for her abilities. "''I'll try, Just be more cautious around first" ''An agreement and reminder heard from Camaro for accepting her favor. During that time, Hyundai security reinforcements are already dispatched after a signal loss as Camaro spotted a large group coming towards their designated tower that makes them more cautious. Xcent debuts as a seventh tower guardian and mostly known as the "''Electrifying Laser Master" that most of his abilities was a long-ranged high-end laser beam that can destruct a target within a second. He was currently moving around inside the tower as it needs to be secured because of the resources connected to the current base. A call received from Hyundai securities reporting for a signal loss occurred in some towers in which Xcent ensures the security inside the tower. Upon reaching the tower, Camaro heard a gunshot in the distance that Regera starts to feel unsafe, She hugs Camaro and later kissed each other beside the woods near the tower entrance. Regera wakes after the kiss and apologizes to Camaro that she didn't mean to do it as she was just not ready for this kind of mission. "No worries, Everything is fine to me" ''A refreshing line heard from Camaro before they start the invasion but a large group comes first in the tower and now standing at the entrance to remind Xcent that they assigned here to defend the tower and to investigate the cause of signal loss. In order to start their invasion, Regera makes a distraction by showing herself and pretends that she was lost. Camaro supposed to stop her but he realizes that Koeniggsegg group has no further records or traceability to Hyundai due to inactivity. Upon paying all their attention including X-Cent, Camaro takes advantage by moving out at the back of the tower while the reinforcements are still moving around the entrance. Expecting that Regera can gain more attention, X-Cent notices a sudden footstep behind so he calls out the reinforcement to take down Regera immediately. Regera backs out to fight back but gets outnumbered and got arrested after being knocked down. Camaro witnesses Regera's distraction failure after she got arrested wherein he suddenly realizes that exposing their identity to the Hyundai securities is forbidden. Fortunately, X-Cent fails to find him as Terra makes a distraction in the distance. Camaro gains an advantage at that moment wherein he throws two knives intercepted to X-Cent but the thrown knife got unexpectedly caught. A smile from X-Cent received from the knife thrown in which Camaro has no choice to forbids the rule by taking the time to attack even the reinforcements are around them. In the distance, Terra & Vorg are having an argument about making a noise that it was not part of the plan. Terra had enough and tells that some plans need to be revised as sudden situations are still around. Vorg walks out while Terra decided to help Camaro & Regera as they were still in trouble. ''"I'm going on my way, Vorg. Sometimes plans are not always correct. Learn to adjust" '' Terra says to Vorg before moving out to help. Camaro tries to captive X-Cent to make threats but he ended up getting burnt his left leg by a disastrous beam causing to be incapacitated. X-Cent calls out the Hyundai security at their base to inform the trespassers they caught. Lantra speaks up at the call and orders to bring them to the facility as they can be used against their leader. When the call drops, X-Cent warns them that their day has come to an end in which Camaro feels weak after they fail the mission. Both of them got dragged out and their contact devices got confiscated and destroyed. With that time, G. Eagle tries to contact them over and over as their location got lost. Terra reports that Camaro & Regera fails the mission as they got arrested after Camaro forbids the rule. Juke responds to Terra on how he knows about this. "''I saw them and I supposed to help but the numbers are greater than us. Apologies, I just watched them arrested." ''Terra responds back to Juke revealing that he fails to help Camaro & Regera. On the next day, CR-V finally shows up still hiding somewhere inside the first tower along with Rush wherein they are currently waiting for the response as the reinforcements are currently moving around them. He responds asking for the next plan as the reinforcements are now spreading out all over the towers. Kona reports back and orders to reunite at the last tower. D-Max responds to inform that his critically in danger as the reinforcements are already moving around the tower in which It may take a few days to escape. On the other side, Veneno responds that he was already near the last tower as he left the tower after the incident. Strad responds that he was also near to the last tower along with the apprehended Accent and his partner, R. Tank. Lastly, Terra responds to inform that he is on the way to the last tower. The series ends when Juke & Kona arrives at the last tower as it was revealed that the turbine connected is in CTC. Kona starts to fuel up for a big distraction against the Hyundai. ''"There's no turning back with this, Juke because this darkness needs an end now for one last time and one '''Last Stand '''in all of us," '' Kona says to Juke heading up for the final mission. '' '' '' '' Deaths ''(To Be Added)